ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed
by Craig McCracken|developer =TBD|voices = Cathy Cavadini Tara Strong Elizabeth Daily|intro composer = |country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = TBD For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = May 16th, 2020}} is an American action-comedy superhero television series serving as a sequel to by Craig McCracken, being developed by TBD. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on Cartoon Network on May 16th, 2020. Synopsis The girls, now in their teens, are enrolled in Proton Academy for Young Heroes as they begin to be trained by the teachers as they now TBD. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the leader and the smartest of the trio who is TBD. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the diztiest and the girliest of the trio who TBD. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the toughest and most aggressive of the trio who TBD. Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Girls' TBD creator/father who now works as a teacher TBD. *'Headmistress Adrian Proton' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - the TBD headmistress of Proton Academy for Young Heroes who TBD. *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the Girls' TBD former kindergraten teacher who was admitted into the Academy as TBD. *'male' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'female' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'male' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'female' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Olivia Beck/The Doctor' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a mentally insane scientist who wants revenge on the Girls after losing her job and home due to her being in the crossfire between a fight between them and a villain and wants them dead, believing that they are menaces to the world. **'Mainframe' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - an intelligent hacker who is an expert at hacking technology. **'Pyronica' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a TBD criminal who TBD. **'Electric Elris' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD **'She-Plant' (voiced by Elizabeth or Jennifer as well, Grey Griffin, Kath Soucie, Vanessa Marshall, Nika Futterman, Catherine Taber, Ashley Johnson, Hynden Walch, Lara Jill Miller, Lacey Chabert, Erica Lindbeck, kate Higgins, Colleen Villard, Ashly Burch, Kari Wahlgren, Melissa Fahn, Linda Cardellini or TBD, letting green pick) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a mad genetically-mutated chimpanzee who used to be Utonium's partner until TBD. *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a spoiled and rather TBD rich girl who forced herself into the Academy in order to TBD. *'Sedusa' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Professor Chronotech' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - a former science teacher for the Academy who grew TBD. * Episodes See List of The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed episodes. Trivia *Rather than following the same art style as the 1998 series, the series opts to use an anime-like art style, being strongly inspired by the one from Powerpuff Girls Z. **Due to that and being set in a hero academy, the series is nicknamed "My Powerpuff Academia" by some fans. *Due to being older, the Girls' voices are notably different and sound more mature as well. *Only five primary villains from the original series return in this sequel, while Professor Utonium and Ms. keane are the only returning supporting characters in this, focusing more on newer villains and new concepts as well. *'Variant:' **Cartoon Network Studios: TBD Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas